


咬

by SEAtide



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 奇巴纳→智, 小狗牙咬人文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - 作者的话：＞ 动画奇巴纳桑初登场纪念＞ 注意…本篇是在动画奇巴纳桑出场前写的奇巴纳智。设定智是伽勒尔联赛的挑战者。怎样都可以的人请往下阅读
Relationships: 奇巴纳/智
Kudos: 13





	咬

■ 咬 ■

现在我，也就是伽勒尔top道馆馆主奇巴纳正和智坐在一起共进午餐。

你问为什么身为top道馆馆主的我会和挑战者一起吃饭？

嘛，任谁都会产生疑问吧。  
我也没想到会中意这家伙到这种地步。  
最初的印象就是丹帝推荐的挑战者，在和智对战以前我满脑子只想着要打败丹帝…。  
但是在和这家伙战斗过后，我立刻就理解了丹帝所说的「和他打一场就知道了，奇巴纳一定也会喜欢的」是什么意思了。

迄今为止我从未遇到过他这样的训练家。

派出属性不利的口袋妖怪时我目瞪口呆…还吐槽这家伙难道是外行吗！？结果下一瞬间我的沙漠蜻蜓就被那只属性不利的口袋妖怪打倒了。  
那时候比起懊悔，兴奋要更胜一筹…！  
智的口袋妖怪气势强硬地接下了效果拔群的攻击，又用令人难以置信的组合招数发起反攻。  
特别是智的搭档皮卡丘、把铝钢龙逼到了极限。

穷追不舍…将对手逼入绝境，在离打倒最后一只仅剩一步的时候智的皮卡丘战斗不能了。

那是场转瞬即逝的战斗，我忘记了平时一直在做的自拍，全身心地沉浸在战斗中、向口袋妖怪发出指示。  
好久没被挑战者逼到这种地步了。  
无法控制昂扬的兴奋心情的我站在体育场正中央，忘记了周围还有观众、一把抱住智对他说真是最棒的战斗了！！以后再战吧！

嘛，之后被赞助商骂了…

SNS上也被怼得一塌糊涂…

——我觉得如果是智的话就绝对不会放弃、会勇敢面对的。

果然智的回答是  
「我会变得更强回来再战的！」

在那场战斗之后我对智好感暴涨，战斗结束的闲暇时光会和智在旷野地带吃咖喱，也有邀请他一起吃饭。  
不知什么时候开始和智共进午餐在我心里成了理所当然，今天也是这样的日常中的一个普通的日子。

我没有察觉到日常生活正在潜移默化地发生改变。  
可悲的是，发觉异常的是智。

崩溃始于智的一句话。

「奇巴纳桑的吸管扁了哦」

「欸？」

被告知又在咬吸管的我把视线从每天例行检查的SNS画面上移开，转而去看伽勒尔咖啡人气商品的霜奶仙奶茶。  
正如智所言我的吸管前端已经溃烂、留下了清晰的齿形。

「奇巴纳桑，您肚子那么饿吗？那多吃一点不就好了…」

「…不，不是肚子饿啦，刚刚才吃了从食品相关的赞助商那里拿到的试制汉堡……」

话说到一半就断了，因为我对智的发言抱有疑问。  
「又？」又的意思是…

「…呐，智…老子之前也咬过吸管吗？」

「欸？是的，一边看着洛托姆、一边咔叽咔叽地咬」

「咔叽咔叽…」

老子咬吸管？  
不应该啊…

只看外表的话我经常给人一种怪胎的印象，但作为老牌龙系道馆馆主的我、从小就被先代以及长期担任道馆馆主的波普菈桑和美蓉桑严加教管着，大到行事法度小到餐桌礼仪无一遗漏全都牢牢记在脑子里。  
况且还是负责管理伽勒尔历史悠久的宝物库的看门人哦？

至今为止和各种各样的人来过这家店，但是咬吸管之类有反礼仪的事情一次都没有发生过。  
试吃时和汉堡一起端上来的可乐也是很普通地喝掉了，旁边点了同套餐食的辽太还对我说「奇巴纳先生的吃相非常漂亮呢」。  
倒不如说被提醒别咬吸管的是新人道馆训练家。

那么，是为什么呢？  
为什么和智在一起的时候、就开始咬吸管了呢？

是无意识地在咬吗…  
还是像智说的那样肚子饿了？

不，点餐的时候我的肚子就只能装下一杯饮料了…

那…

我听说咬吸管有心理作用，于是抓过洛托姆没花几秒输入了关键词。

『欲求不满』『想撒娇』『有压力』『抑制焦躁』等等…

搜出来的结果都是和自己没什么关系的词语，我叹着气删掉了页面。

不仅是我、可以说是所有道馆馆主和冠军的共同点吧，我们最喜欢的就是口袋妖怪，老实说除了口袋妖怪对战以外没什么其他的兴趣。  
偶尔也会被残酷的恶言恶语诽谤中伤，但一旦与丹帝的战斗开始一切就都无所谓了。  
我觉得在最棒的舞台上和强者进行切磋的伽勒尔联赛很愉快，因此从未有过很辛苦、想辞职之类的想法。

那么果然是无意识地在咬吗…  
虽说是无意识，但并不是让人看着舒服的行为，正抬头准备向智道歉的时候、

「奇巴纳桑的牙齿、像口袋妖怪一样很长呢！！」

智单纯无邪的话语刺激到了我内心深处的「什么」…

「总觉得好羡慕啊」智说着向在桌子上大口吃着司康饼的皮卡丘寻求认同：「呐，皮卡丘」。  
皮卡丘正沉迷于刚出炉的司康，只是轻轻叫唤了两声附和他。

正如智所言，我的牙齿比普通人要长，小时候经常被自己的牙弄伤嘴唇。

啊，说起来…  
我对用比别人更长的牙齿把蔬菜、肉、鱼撕成碎片再吞下肚这件事、可是喜欢到不行。  
「进食」的感觉直接传达给自身…

回过神来我已经松开了手机，又在无意识地咬吸管。

咔叽咔叽…

眼前站着的当然是智。

咔叽咔叽…有什么还不够。

智用指尖摸着自己的牙。  
啊，确实和智的牙齿相比我的更长更锋利。

如果…  
咬紧他的手腕、脖子这些部位的话，应该能轻而易举地刺穿那小麦色的肌肤吧…

咔叽咔叽…噗、嗯…

「…那要摸一下吗？」

「嘿？」

自己也对脱口而出的话语感到震惊，但还是强忍着对困惑的智嘻嘻一笑。  
他看起来有点胆怯。 

头脑中「好大人」的一面发出警报，尽管如此还是停不下来。  
因为我察觉到了。

松开被咬得破破烂烂的吸管，用拇指稍微拉开遮住牙齿的唇瓣、轻轻张开嘴。  
突然的发展就算是智也很吃惊，他露出不知所措的神情。

明明是你先开始的，我轻笑、目不转睛地盯着眼前的人。

给你选择。  
但并不打算放过你。

当然，我可没忘记观察搭档哦？  
皮卡丘正忙着吃第二个司康饼。  
看样子智的搭档非常喜欢吃东西。我也喜欢在和丹帝进行口袋妖怪对战之后大吃特吃。  
用利齿把肉纤维撕裂然后吞吃入腹可以说是最幸福的时刻吧。

刚才吃过试制汉堡，应该已经饱了的肚子突然就又感到饥饿了…

「怎么？不摸吗？  
以后可就再也没有机会摸我奇巴纳大人的牙了吧？  
不是我自夸、但想摸老子牙齿的狂热粉丝可不少哦？」

这样说了之后，智便看向了我、眼里透出「是吗？」的迷茫。

任何人都喜欢「特別」。  
智虽然外表是个普通的10岁少年，但可能是由于长时间旅行在外，时不时会做出一些非常成熟的发言和举动。  
即使是这样的智、好像也很喜欢「特別」。手从刚才起就张开又握住，看来内心很纠结。

他的反应在预料之内，我带着万人瞩目的眯眯笑缩短距离。

「老子的牙拿比喻来讲就是龙身上的『逆鳞』…我不怎么喜欢被摸这里，不过如果是继丹帝之后被我承认是对手的你的话…特别给你摸摸也没关系哦？」

连丹帝都没碰过的。不会让他摸、也不想让他摸。

我抓住智的手再次张开嘴，然后慢慢地把手按在嘴唇上。

是感觉到氛围可疑了吗，他的手似乎很想逃开。

（已经晚了哦智…）

颤抖的手指碰到了牙。智的指尖战栗着，轻轻抚摸白森森仿若陶瓷制的牙齿。  
指尖碰触到牙齿锋利的尖端，虎牙撒娇般轻轻咬合、他的身体猛地抖了一下。

再用力就疼了！智发出训斥的声音。

啊，对了。  
是这个、就是这个啊…

「进食」的感觉通过刺入皮肤的牙齿传达给自己。

『欲求不满』『想撒娇』『有压力』『抑制焦躁』都不是温柔的东西。  
这和进食一样。毕竟我的欲望只有口袋妖怪对战和吃东西啊。

我想咬他、想把他吞下肚，想把他撕咬开用舌头舔遍。  
我想把我的东西锁在身体里。  
但是只有手指的话，不太够…

「ピカピ！！ピッ、カァ…」

然而，可能是从智的声音里察觉到搭档有危险、皮卡丘进入了战斗状态。红色电气囊里释放出细微的电流。

到此为止了吗…我依依不舍地用舌头舔了舔智的指尖、随后松开了他的手。  
智的脸像章鱼桶一样通红通红的。

「我去添一杯饮、饮料！！」智说着抱起皮卡丘离开了座位。

「…做过头了啊」

为了掩饰无法忍住的笑，我用手捂住了嘴。顺便用舌头舔了一圈口腔。  
智指尖残留的三明治特制酱汁的味道和汗液的咸味扩散开来。

脑海中浮现出之后的计划，我马上用手机给拳关竞技场的道馆训练家发信息说要晚到一会。  
老子培养的优秀训练家反应迅速，答复道了解。看来新的挑战者还没有到，智踩着啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声回来了。

将洛托姆设置成睡眠模式丢到一边，浮现出笑容的我扮演着温柔的大人。

「刚才突然做了奇怪的事情真是不好意思…说起来有点害羞，好像和智说的一样我肚子非常饿」

「是、是这样吗？那就好」

「啊，对了。反正你现在要去旷野地带吧？那么、为了表示歉意，要来一场3对3的非正式对战吗？」

「欸！可以吗？！来战吧！我要对战！」

智为我的建议感到雀跃。直到刚才还在警戒状态的皮卡丘在知道可以战斗之后也和智一起变得开心起来。

我维持着笑颜继续说道：「不能极巨化，也没有什么特别的规则吗？  
对了…输掉的家伙要听从赢家的命令！这样如何？」

「不错啊那个规则、好像会很有趣！」

我不会输的！智充满干劲地宣言，期间我的视线没有离开过他露出的脖颈和手臂。  
已经开始期待把利齿刺入那柔软皮肉的瞬间了。

我从精灵球中唤出沙漠蜻蜓，握住智的手带他骑上飞龙。

桌子上留下的吸管碎烂到无法直视，甚至被我的牙咬断成两截…

——旷野地带对战的结果是  
老子漂亮地取得了胜利。

虽说是非正式对战，但并不妨碍这家伙尽全力。事实上智确实比前几天在拳馆竞技场战斗的时候更厉害了，老子也多少被迫陷入了苦战，感觉就像是在打正式比赛一样气氛热烈。

「回来吧沙漠蜻蜓」

我把战胜皮卡丘的沙漠蜻蜓收回球里。  
智抱起战斗不能的皮卡丘。「还不够，还要变得更强才行…」

正如他低声喃喃的自言自语，我同样抱有着这家伙会变得更强的确信与喜悦。  
啊，如果眼前有奶茶的话又会无视里面的饮料咬吸管了吧…

「那么智，按照约定不管老子说什么…都要听从哦」

我坏笑着再次从球中放出沙漠蜻蜓，把智抱上沙漠蜻蜓的背、朝着拳关市的家飞去。  
我住的地方在拳关市也是只有高收入人士才能居住的高级公寓，一楼口袋妖怪中心、便利店、商场等一应俱全。最开始买房子的时候我就没特别注意地理位置和房租，觉得能和最喜欢的口袋妖怪住一起就行，但是洛兹会长说不行，他推荐给我的这栋公寓是为了防止媒体跟踪专门设计的、据说安保很严。

首先把智的手持托付给了一楼的口袋妖怪中心。  
智打算像往常一样等待治疗结束，但是如果有不进球的皮卡丘跟着的话我的『请求』就麻烦了。于是我告诉口袋妖怪中心接待处的女士等恢复后请给口袋妖怪们准备食物、3个小时候我们再来领取，然后拉着智的手腕强行把他带去了房间。

用卡片钥匙划开锁，在带他穿过宽敞客厅的途中松开手。

「欸，奇巴纳桑…？」

背后传来智不安的声音。

我一个人坐在沙发上，对面色不安东张西望的智伸出手说「过来」…

「？那个，奇巴纳桑想做的事情是」

「这就是我想做的事情哦」

我露出讨人喜欢的软绵绵的笑容，根本不明白我的意图、在犹豫了几秒之后，智迈开步子慢慢地走近。  
我脸上的笑容面具还没有卸下来，智背对着我，娇小的身躯在我张开的胯股之间坐下来。

（真是个遵守约定的好孩子啊…）

「智什么都不用做、就这样坐着就行了，呐？」

「唔…好、好的」

（嗯，果然智是个好孩子…）

可能是因为紧张，智的身体微微发着颤。多么可爱的反应啊。  
那么，首先要做什么呢…

「…」

我把鼻子埋进智的脖颈处磨蹭着轻轻嗅闻。

哇！无视他短暂的惊叫、慢慢地嗜咬小麦色的皮肤。

「啊！什、什、干什么」

智吓得浑身发抖。

舌头从肩颈到脖子蜿蜒爬行。  
接着咬住耳垂，顺便说明我的请求。

「智…让我好好咬过瘾」

「〜〜嘿！？！」

智的身体对我的声音有了比之前更大的反应。他的棒球帽掉了。  
身体微微颤抖着，拼命挤出声音。

「呜，我不明白…这就是、奇、奇巴纳桑的请求…吗？」

「唔嗯。老子想咬你咬过瘾…」

「嗯…！」

「就像这样不留一处地，用舌头舔遍」

「啊！呀、好、凉…嗯」

这次不是用牙而是用舌头贴着脊椎线缓缓前行。但是由于T恤的干扰不能再往深处探索了，烦躁地咬了咬肩膀智的身体就又开始发抖。

啊，我回想起自己的初衷、于是在本能驱使下慢慢地将牙尖刺入皮肉。  
一点一点地…一点一点地用力。

「欸、不是吧、不要…」

察觉到什么了吗？  
不，你认为我想做什么呢？

因为逃跑的话会很困扰，所以我用双臂紧紧箍住智的腰把他往后拖、上下颚使劲咬合。

快到了、很快就…

「呀！不、不要…别这样！停手吧奇巴纳桑！很痛，不要…呀……啊、〜〜！！」

嘴里漫开铁锈的味道，我的牙贯穿了智的皮肤。这个现实令我激动得背肌直哆嗦。  
果然吸管什么的是不行的，这样凶暴的想撕咬的冲动是无法抑制的。

哈，不知怎地呼出了灼热的吐息。用舌头舔去麦色皮肤上渗出的鲜血。

「好…、嗯…」

「啊、不好意思。很痛吧，对不起啊」

一只手轻轻抚摸汗湿的黑发，「结束了吗？」智呼吸紊乱、口齿不清地嘟囔着预计错误的话语。

结束？怎么可能，我还没有满足。

我把手伸进智的两侧把他拖起来，让他面向我。  
智面色通红汗流浃背、与我四目相对，我舔着淌下来的汗珠，一路往上慢慢咬住浮着红云的脸颊。

「唔…奇巴纳桑…我可不好吃哦」

「…嗯，很好吃啊。脸很软咬着超级—舒服…」

就算同样是皮肤，根据部位的差异触觉竟然如此不同…

依次舔舐脖子、锁骨，用牙齿撕咬。  
到了后半段智基本上没什么反应了…或者说是闭着眼睛等待我的行为结束。嘛，这样也好。没有打扰，更能慢慢享受咬人的快感。  
抓起手腕轻轻咀嚼，一根手指一根手指地咬。

这是我第一次从口袋妖怪对战以外的事情中得到满足，因此很开心…

掀起T恤用舌尖从小腹舔到胸口。

「哈啊…呀、呀…嗯！！」

智的身体大幅度地向后仰起，发出可爱的悲鸣。

…现在的叫声说实话、让我的下半身起反应了。

「哈、哈…已、已经行了吧奇巴纳桑！差不多该结束了哦…！我从刚才起，就有种、很奇怪的感觉…别、再继续了！」

智的抗议声中夹杂着哭腔。  
我离开正在舔咬的小腹从下面抬头看着他，然后我注意到了。

（啊，那里还没咬过呢）

头脑持续兴奋着，我把手贴上智的双颊，拇指滑进他嘴里。  
智惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
为了防止反抗、我用手指用力撑开他的口腔，从正上方紧紧地堵住嘴唇把舌头缠绕在一起。  
滚烫的舌头与智的摩擦纠缠，再撒娇式地咬一咬就会出现今天为止最大的震颤，眼前的身体完全泄了力气。  
智的身体已经任我为所欲为了…

潮湿的水啧声在昏暗的室内回响。  
回过神来的时候我正把瘫软的智推倒在沙发上贪婪地撕咬着他的嘴唇。咽不下的唾液从嘴角溢了出来，智也拼命地与我的舌头共舞着。  
舔舐口腔深处，时不时咬上一口。

我用一只手脱去他的短裤，光裸的大腿未经过日晒、仍是雪白雪白的。明明从小腿到脚都是美丽的小麦色…  
这种绝妙的反差吸引了我的目光，又从脚趾到小腿啃咬一通。在白皙的大腿上留下玫瑰色的痕迹。

只要想想没被咬过的部位已经所剩无几就会很开心。

从今以后我已经不需要，再咬吸管了吧…

END.


End file.
